Carnival Troubles
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: A night at the Carnival turns into some detective work for Mickey and Minnie. Can they catch the crook that's threatening the Carnival?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with Disney. I own some Disney merchandise but not the company itself. :)

Author's note: Hello and welcome to my very first Disney fan fiction story. As noted in my Author Profile I'm writing stories with my favorite cartoon characters and character pairings. And this story is about my most favorite: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. I hope that this story is entertaining to you and that you enjoy it. And I also hope that the characters, settings and events are all true to their nature. This is my first story, so please, don't expect perfection. Also, I myself envision Mickey to be 22 and Minnie to be 21. Legally considered adults, but also young enough to be considered kids and/or very young adults. I just thought I'd toss that little bit in.

PS. This is just a little story I came up with. So the setting isn't particular. I like it, and I hope you will, too. No flames, please. Please read and review.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CARNIVAL TROUBLES

It was a warm night in June. It was warm, yet cool enough that you didn't get too hot while doing anything, if you were careful, of course.

Mickey and Minnie Mouse just finished their day of fun at the carnival. They're walking back to Mickey's car arm-in-arm.  
Minnie is carrying a stuffed teddy bear in her free hand that Mickey won for her, while he carries a stuffed tiger in his free hand that she won for him.  
Carnivals were common in the summer months. The prizes, food and games are all highlights of them. And many people enjoyed going to them. And Mickey and Minnie were no exception.  
As they make their way to the car, both continue to talk and laugh about the day's prior events.

"Gosh. Today sure was fun," Mickey smiled happily, a slight tiredness in his voice.

"I'll say, it was great," Minnie smiled happily back, an equal tiredness present in her voice as well.

"Thanks again for this little bear, Mickey. It's really cute. This is going right on my shelf at home," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Aw, you're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like it. Thanks again for mine, too. It's cute too. And I've got a great place on my shelf for it too," he smiled back.

"Oh, Mickey, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it, too," she smiled affectionately.

Mickey gets his keys ready as they're only several feet from the car. When they reach it, he unlocks the passenger door for Minnie, then they place their stuffed animals on the console. Minnie turns to Mickey and takes his hands into hers.

"I've had a wonderful time today, Mickey. I'm so glad we came. Thank you so much for a wonderful time."

"Aw, you're welcome, Minnie. I've had a great time, too. I'm glad we came, too."

Minnie leans closer to Mickey as she kisses his cheek. She's still holding his hands as she pulls back from the kiss. The goofy grin Mickey always gets when she kisses him never gets old to Minnie. She actually thinks it's adorable. It never fails to make her giggle, smile or both. It always pleases her to know that he enjoys her kisses. And she really enjoys to give them. She loves their kisses too.

"I still say you make a really good marksman. You took out nearly every target at the Shooting Gallery," she smiled proudly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"It was nothing special," he said modestly.

"It was to me," she smiled.

"Thanks. But you were really good at the Ring Toss. You looped nearly every poll," he grinned proudly.

"Thanks, but it was no big deal," she smiled sweetly. A little giggle follows.

"It was to me," he smiles. "And I really liked the Bumper Cars," he added.

"Oh, I did, too. They were a blast. And the Food Court was good too," she chuckled.

"I can't argue there," He chuckled back. Minnie moves a little closer to Mickey, still holding his hands.

"Ya know, that little bear and tiger are cute..." she smiled slyly, inching her face closer to his, letting go of his hands as she moves her hands up his arms and around his shoulders.

"But you're much cuter, and much more cuddly," she smiled lovingly and a little playfully. Mickey moves his hands around her waist and smiles with an equal playfulness.

"So are you. You should see things from my point of view."

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled softly and affectionately. They pull one another close into a kiss on their lips. Breaking the kiss, they continue their loving embrace. Pulling back slightly, their chocolate brown eyes met into another mesmerizing and entrancing stare.

The young mice' loving stare was unfortunately cut short by a stranger emerging from the shadows of the parking lot.

"Hold it right there!" the figure said in a rather deep voice, dressed all in black.

Mickey and Minnie instantly freezes in their tracks as they turn their heads to face the stranger.

"Put your hands over your head, and don't try anything funny!" he ordered. It's at this point that the young mouse couple see a chilling sight; A gun. And to make things worse; it's pointed just a few feet from them!

The thief, whom is about Goofy's height, has no intentions of leaving empty handed. Mickey and Minnie do as they're told and raise their hands to head level. The crook then points the muzzle of the gun directly at Minnie. A sight that makes Mickey's blood run cold. His only thoughts now, are of his love.

"Give me yer money or else she gets it," he said coldly. Mickey slowly gets out his wallet.

"A-Alright. Here, take it," Mickey said, reaching the dark cloaked figure the money from his wallet. "Just leave her alone, please."

Taking the money, the crook then points the muzzle of the gun at Mickey. A sight that causes Minnie's blood to run cold as ice in her veins. Her only thoughts now, are of her love.

"Now, give me your money or else he gets it," he ordered, no sense of feeling in his dark voice. Minnie slowly reaches for her purse.

"A-Alright. T-Take it. Just please don't hurt him," Minnie said, handing the mugger the money from her purse.

The crook just laughs at them.

"You kids are real generous. But you shouldn't be alone in a dark parking lot. You could get robbed! HA HA!" the thief laughed. He suddenly breaks to run through the dark and empty parking lot, Mickey and Minnie's money stuffed in his greedy pocket. Mickey and Minnie sigh a breath of relief as they lower their hands.

"Are you okay, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"I'm okay, Mickey. Are you?" Minnie replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. Mickey's expression then changes from one of concern to one of determination.

"Wait here, Minnie. I'll catch that lowdown crook!"

Minnie knows exactly what he's gonna do, and this concerns her gravely. She grabs his arm, pulling him back a bit.

"No way! I won't let you go after that idiot alone! I'm coming with you, Mickey. So there!"

The determined look on her face could easily match that of his. Mickey nods to her.

"Okay. C'mon!"

Mickey knows that when Minnie's mind is made up, there's no changing it. Truth be told, she can be just be as stubborn as he can be sometimes. Just another thing that they have in common with each other.

They take off after the robber, dashing through the parking lot, nearly side-by-side. The robber quickly approaches the maroon van that is his getaway vehicle. Suddenly, he notices the two he just robbed not even a minute before racing toward him, both looking a little ticked off. The crook decides he's had enough of the mice. By now, Mickey is several feet in front of Minnie. The crook spots a folding chair, picks it up, and quickly hurls it toward them like a Frisbee.

The chair instantly becomes a rather deadly air born projectile.

Mickey is only about twenty feet from the van when the chair gets thrown his way. And in a mostly dark parking lot, if a dark colored chair gets thrown at you, it's kinda hard to see it. Especially if you're running and it's only fifteen feet from you. Luckily, the chair was a victim of gravity. Thus, it instantly began it's decent the moment it left the crooks hold.

"Stop right there!" Mickey shouted.

The chair hits the ground just a couple feet in front of Mickey with a bit of a bounce. Mickey can't stop in time to avoid it and trips right over it, hitting the ground with a thud.

"OOOFFF!"

Minnie witnesses the whole thing with a gasp, and her thoughts are instantly directed at her lover.

"Mickey!"

She runs up to him and quickly neal's down to help him. They both witness the thief speeding off in his van.

"See ya suckers!" he laughed out the window as he speeds off, leaving the young mice in a cloud of smoke. Minnie redirects her attention to her companion.

"Are you alright, Mickey?" She doesn't bother to hide her concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'd be better if we had've caught him," he said. Disappointment present in his last sentence.

Minnie takes Mickey's arm to help him up. She's also disappointed that the thief got away, but what really matters to her is that Mickey didn't get badly hurt.

"Here, I'll help you up."

Mickey stands alongside Minnie. She rests one hand on his back and the other on his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little sore," he replied with a little smile. Minnie can't help but smile back.

"C'mon, let's get back to the car and call the police. I'd call now, but I left my cell phone in the car," he said.

"I left my cell phone in the car, too," she said.

Mickey and Minnie make their way back to the car to call the police. Within just a few minutes, a police car arrives.  
Chief O'Hara is the officer that Mickey and Minnie talk to.

"So neither of you got a good look at him?" O'Hara asked. Mickey and Minnie are standing at the side of their car.

"I'm sorry, chief, but he wore a ski mask," Mickey replied.

"We couldn't see his face," Minnie added.

"I'm sorry we lost him, chief," Mickey said.

"I'm sorry, too," Minnie said.

"That's all right. I'm just glad you kids are safe. But you two aren't the only people he's robbed."

"We aren't?" the mice asked in unison.

"No. He's robbed a couple other people over the past week. You two just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, nobodies gotten hurt. But we don't want to take that chance."

"I want to help you catch him, chief," Mickey said.

"So do I," Minnie added. Mickey turns to Minnie with a bit of a worried look.

"Are you sure, Minnie? It might be dangerous."

Minnie turns to Mickey with a serious and caring expression.

"Of course I'm sure, Mickey. I don't care if it is dangerous. I want to help you. I don't want you going after that nut alone. We're in this together," she smiled at him. Mickey returns her smile with a nod.

"Are you kids sure about this?" O'Hara asked.

"You betcha," they replied in unison.

"Alright, if both of you are sure, then I'll put both of you on the case. You'll both be undercover. You can pose as park guests and keep an eye out for him. I'll put a couple more undercover officers out here to provide backup if you need it. Just be careful, you two."

"Thanks, chief," Mickey said.

"Yes, thank you," Minnie said.

"My pleasure. I better get going. That paperwork isn't going to fill itself out," O'Hara chuckled.

Mickey and Minnie chuckle as well. Chief O'Hara gets into his cruiser as he waves at them.

"I'll see you kids later."

"See ya, chief," Mickey waved.

"See ya," Minnie waved. O'Hara drives off. Mickey and Minnie are still at the car.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this, Minnie?" Mickey asked, concern clear in his voice. Minnie smiles lovingly at him as she takes his hands into hers.

"Oh, Mickey, of course I'm sure. I want to help you. I don't want you facing that crook alone. I'm sticking by your side like glue. Besides, I know that together, we can catch him. I just know we can."

"Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful," he asked with a concerned but caring look.

"I'll Promise, if you promise to be careful," she smiled.

"Okay. I promise I'll be careful," he smiled at her.

"And I promise I'll be careful, too," she smiled warmly.

They turn towards the carnival. It's just about to close for the night. Then they face one another.

"Welp. The carnival's over for tonight. That crook won't be back tonight," Mickey said.

"Nope. It'll be tomorrow night at least before he shows up again," Minnie agreed.

"We'll come back tomorrow night and set up surveillance."

"Right. We'll have a good shot at it then."

Minnie's gaze softens.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mickey? You fell kinda hard," Minnie asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Minnie. Just a little sore, that's all. Don't worry," he smiled.

"You know that's not gonna happen," she smiled lovingly, moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. She pulls back slightly, both still smiling lovingly as she wraps her arm around his.

"I'm sorry you fell," she said with a comforting smile.

"That's alright. The ground broke my fall anyways," he chuckled. She smiles a little at his humor.

"I'm still sorry, though."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Really. Just a little sore. Nothing a few days of rest won't fix."

Minnie smiles slyly and affectionately at Mickey, brushing her side gently against his.

"And some 'tender love and care'," she said a little playfully.

She leans up and gives him a another loving peck on his cheek.

"C'mon. Let's go home and get some rest. We've got a long night tomorrow," Mickey said with a smile.

"Right. I doubt I'll have trouble sleeping tonight," Minnie chuckled.

"I know I won't," Mickey chuckled back. Both of them share a laugh together.

Mickey opens the passenger door for Minnie. She smiles affectionately at him as she gets in.

"Thanks, Mickey."

"You're welcome, Minnie," Mickey smiled equally back. He closes the door, then gets in on the other side. They fasten their seat belts as they settle into their seats. Mickey turns the engine over and switches on the headlights.

"Ready to go home for the night?" he asked.

"No doubt about that," she replied. He backs the car out of it's parking spot, then Mickey and Minnie make their way home. Both are a little tired from the carnival, and are certainly tired from their thief ordeal. But they'll be back the next night, ready to try and capture him. They believe they can do it. They're strong as one, but together they're even stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.  
No flames, please. Please read and review.

Squad Unit 19, over and out! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CARNIVAL TROUBLES

It was the next evening. The Carnival just started a few minutes ago.

Mickey and Minnie pull into the parking lot as Mickey switches off the headlights. Another car pulls in beside them.  
The young mice step out of the car as two undercover cops get out of the other car.

"Are you kids ready?" the first officer asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mickey replied.

"You bet," Minnie answered, both determined.

"All right. We'll take one hour shifts. You two will patrol the carnival grounds for the first hour while we keep watch in the parking lot. After that, we'll look around the grounds while you kids keep watch out here," the second officer said.

"Got it," Mickey said. He then turns to Minnie.

"Ready, Minnie?"

The determined look on her face can match that of his own.

"You bet."

"You two be careful. That perp probably won't take kindly to running into you two again," the first officer said.  
Mickey and Minnie nods, then take each others hand.

"C'mon, let's go," Mickey said.

"Right," Minne agreed. They begin walking hand-in-hand into the park.

They make their way through the crowds of people as they keep a lookout for the thief.

Minnie directs her attention at Mickey.

"How do you feel, Mickey?" she asked with a soft, loving smile. Mickey smiles back at her.

"I feel okay. Still a little sore, but nothing major. It'll be gone in a few days."

"Are you sure you feel well enough to do this?"

"I'm sure. I'm just a little sore. But then anybody would be if they tripped over a metal chair."

"I want him to pay for that."

"Don't worry. We'll catch 'em."

Mickey glances around at the attractions. An idea pops into his mind.

"Well..." he smiled slyly.

"This IS a carnival. I don't see any harm in enjoying some games while we're here." Minnie smiled slyly back at him.

"I don't see any harm either. A little fun won't hurt anything."

The first place they come to is the Shooting Gallery. Minnie nudges Mickey's side playfully.

"Hey, why don't you try the gallery again?"

"Alright. I'll give it another shot."

Mickey picks up one of the guns. The targets begin moving. Minnie stands watching her sweetheart proudly as he fires at the targets. In just a few minutes, the last target falls.

"You did it, Mickey! You did it!" Minnie smiled excitedly and proudly, giving him a high five, then a loving peck on his cheek.

"What prize would you like?" Mickey asked with a smile. Minnie looks over the different stuffed animals, and stops when she sees a white teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck.

"That little white bear," she smiled excitedly, pointing to it. Mickey's given the bear, then he gives it to Minnie, who gives it a little hug.

"Thank you so much, Mickey. I love it," she smiled affectionately.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled.

"This is going right next to my other little bear. Now it has the perfect mate," she smiled. Minnie smiles slyly and warmly at Mickey as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him close into a loving hug, the bear in her left hand.

"Just like me," she smiled. Mickey returns the embrace.

"And me, too," he smiled. They pull one another into a loving kiss. They break the kiss and pull back slightly, their arms still around each other.

"I just knew you could do it, Mickey. I knew you would, trigger," she smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Minnie," Mickey smiled back.

"C'mon. Let's hit a few more booths before we hafta head back," he chuckled.

"Right beside you," she giggled. Mickey and Minnie enjoy a few more attractions before their hour is up. About ten minutes before their shift is up, they're walking back through the park hand-in-hand when they reach the Food Court. Both are a little hungry, so they decide to get something to eat.

"Say, Minnie. How 'bout we get something to eat? We can eat in the car while we keep an eye out for the crook," Mickey said.

"Sure, Mickey. I could go for something to eat. I am kinda hungry," Minnie giggled, placing her hand with her bear on her stomach.

"So am I," he chuckled. She chuckles with him. They get to the counter.

"What would you like?" he asked with a smile. Minnie studies for a second.

"Hm... A corn dog, some cotton candy, and a small soda, please."

"Okay," he smiled. He turns back to the counter.

"I'll have two corn dogs, some cotton candy, a bag of pretzels, a small soda, and a medium soda."

After a several minutes the young couples food is given to them. Mickey starts to get out his wallet when Minnie puts her hand on his and stops him.

"Let me pay for it. You paid for it last night, so I'll take care of it tonight," she smiled warmly.

"You don't have to, Minnie. I'll pay for it."

"I want to, Mickey. You paid last night, so I'll pay for it tonight. My treat." Minnie Gets her purse.

"Can I give you your money back?"

"No," she giggled, handing the cashier her money. They each get their food, then begin walking side-by-side through the park to the car.

"Oh, boy! This sure smells good," Mickey said.

"You said it," Minnie chuckled.

They make their way to the car where the other cops are waiting.

"See anything?" Mickey asked one of the officers.

"Nope. Nothing. You?" the second cop replied.

"Nope. Not a thing," Minnie replied.

"Guess it's our turn then. We'll see you kids in an hour," the first cop said as they both get out.

"Gotcha," Mickey said.

"We'll be waiting," Minnie added. The two cops wave to the mice as they head toward the carnival entrance. Mickey opens the passenger door for Minnie.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly at him as she gets in, setting her little bear on the dash.

"You're welcome," he smiled warmly back as he gets in on the other side. They begin eating their food while they sit and wait.

"How long do think we'll hafta wait before he shows up again?" Minnie asked curiously, swallowing a bite of her corn dog.

"I don't know. The carnival opens at five and closes at ten. I don't think he'll show up tonight. My guess is that he'll wait till tomorrow night, since he hit last night," Mickey replied, taking another bite of his corn dog.

"Right. He probably knows the cops are gonna be looking for 'em tonight, so he won't take that chance," Minnie agreed.  
Mickey nods in agreement. Minnie takes a sip of her soda before she continues.

"I'm just glad you didn't get badly hurt last night."

"I'm fine. Slight soreness. That's all."

Minnie looks at the little white bear Mickey won her sitting on the dash.

"Thanks again for this little bear, Mickey. I love it," she smiled sweetly.

"Aw, you're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like it," he smiled equally back.

Mickey finishes his corn dog just as Minnie has only one bite left. He gets his bag of pretzels and gets one out. He then hands the bag to Minnie.

"Want some?" Minnie has just finished her corn dog, and turns back to him with a warm smile.

"No, but thanks anyway."

"Won't you take at least half? I'll only eat that much anyway."

Minnie smiles loving at his offer.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he smiled. Minnie returns his smile. She leans over and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey"

"You're welcome, Minnie." The young mice share the pretzels until they're gone. Minnie gets her cotton candy and turns to Mickey.

"Want some?"

He smiles back at her.

"No, but thanks."

"C'mon. You gave me half of your pretzels. Won't you take at least half of my cotton candy? I can't hold all of it anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she smiled. He returns her smile. He leans over and gives her a peck on her cheek.

"Okay. Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey."

The two mice share the cotton candy until it's completely gone. After they finish eating, they continue to talk while they wait for their next shift to start. About five minutes to seven, they get out of the car and wait for the other undercover cops.

"Ready to head back out on our watch?" Mickey asked with a grin.

"You bet. Are you?" Minnie grinned back.

"You know it," he responded.

"Mickey."

"Hm?" Minnie takes Mickeys hands into hers.

"Watch out for chairs, okay?" she asked with a concerned but loving smile.

"Don't worry. I will," he smiled back.

Minnie leans up and kisses Mickey on his lips. After a few seconds, she breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly. They each turn toward the park when they see the two officers approach.

"Any luck?" the first officer asked.

"Nothing out here. Any luck on your end?" Mickey asked.

"Zip," the cop responded.

"I guess it's our turn then." Mickey said. He turns to Minnie.

"Ready, Minnie?"

"Yeah. Let's do it," she replied. He nods with a smile. They take one anothers hand as they begin walking toward the carnival entrance.

"We'll see you guys later," Mickey said as he and Minnie wave at the two officers.

Their shifts continue like this for the next three hours. With Mickey and Minnie patrolling the carnival from seven to eight, the parking lot from eight until nine, and the carnival again from nine till ten. By the time their final shift is almost over, both are somewhat tired. It's about ten minutes till ten when they begin their trek back to the their car. They're walking arm-in-arm through the park grounds back to the parking lot, both a little exhausted.

"I doubt I'll have trouble sleeping tonight," Mickey said with a tired chuckle.

"I know I won't," Minnie said with a tired chuckle as well.

They walk out to the parking lot where their car, and the other two officers are waiting.

"Nothing, huh?" the second cop asked.

"Nope," Mickey replied.

"Not a thing," Minnie added.

"Same here." The cop looks at his watch.

"Well... We may as well call it a night. He's not comin' tonight. We'll come back tomorrow and try again," he said. Mickey and Minnie nod in agreement. The officers wave to the young mouse couple as they back out.

"See you kids tomorrow."

"See ya," Mickey and Minnie said in unison, waving at the cops as they leave. They then face each other.

"Whaddaya say we go home?" Mickey asked.

"Sounds good to me," Minnie replied.

He opens the passenger door for her. She smiles sweetly at him as she gets in. He smiles equally back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He gets in and they settle into their seats.

"I'm sorry he didn't show up tonight, Mickey," Minnie said with a comforting smile.

"That's okay, Minnie. There's still tomorrow. Besides, I think that tonight was fun anyways," Mickey smiled back.

"I think so, too," Minnie smiled affectionately. She leans over and gives him a peck on his cheek. Pulling back, she settles back into her seat, but still looks at him.

"I still had fun," Minnie smiled.

"I did, too," Mickey smiled back. A couple seconds of peaceful and loving silence falls as they stare into each others eyes. Their trance is suddenly broken when a yawn escapes Mickey, which then causes Minnie to yawn. Both of them chuckle at this together.

"C'mon. Let's go home," she smiled.

"Don't have to tell me again," he chuckled. She chuckles with him.

He fires up the car and switches on the headlights. Mickey and Minnie fasten their seat belts as they get ready to head home. They pull out of the parking lot and head home. They both believe that the crook will be back the next night. And if he does... they'll be ready. They know that when they work together, anything is possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter in this story.  
No flames, please. Please read and review. Reviews are much appreciated.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CARNIVAL TROUBLES

It was the next evening. Mickey and Minnie pull into the parking lot of the carnival, along with the other undercover officers. The two cops get out of the car.

"We'll take the first shift this time, since you kids took it yesterday," the first cop said.

"Gotcha. We'll be waiting," Mickey said. He and Minnie wave to the officers as they begin walking toward the park.  
The mice remain in the car. Mickey and Minnie roll down the windows to avoid getting too hot while they wait.

"At least it's not really hot today," Minnie said.

"No. I,m glad it's not though," Mickey replied.

"Me, too."

"What's the temperature supposed to be today?"

"About seventy five, I think."

"It's not too bad out there."

"Nope."

"Did you put that new bear on your shelf?"

"Yup. Right beside the other one. And it looks cute too. But I am gonna try to win you another prize."

"You don't have to, Minnie."

"I want to, Mickey. You won me two stuffed animals, so I want you to have two."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Mickey and Minnie smile at each other. She leans over and kisses his cheek. She pulls back a bit as they continue to smile at each other.

"Thanks," he smiled warmly.

"You're welcome," she smiled equally back. She settles back into her seat beside him.

"How do ya feel, Mickey?" Minnie asked softly.

"I'm gettin' over it," he replied with a warm smile. She smiles back.

"I'm so glad." She gives him another loving peck on his cheek.

"Do ya think he'll show up tonight?" Minnie asked curiously, settling back into her seat.

"I wouldn't doubt it. All crooks make a mistake eventually."

"I just hope he makes that mistake tonight."

"Yeah, me, too."

Mickey and Minnie continue to talk while they wait for their shift to begin. At about one minute after six, the young mice see the two officers heading toward them. They get out of the car as the cops walk up to them.

"I take it you didn't see anything?" the second cop said.

"Well, a few birds, one crow..." Mickey said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget the the two chipmunks," Minnie said with a chuckle as well.

"In terms of our perp?" the first officer grinned.

"Zip," Mickey said.

"Nada," Minnie added.

"All right. Well I'm not surprised he hasn't shown up yet. All of his previous his are at night, yours included. I don't think he'll show up until later tonight."

"I don't think he will either," Mickey added.

"He'll wait until he thinks no one can see him," Minnie added.

"It's getting darker, so we need to be alert," the officer said. Mickey and Minnie nod.

"You ready?" Mickey asked as he turns to Minnie.

"You bet," she replied. They take one anothers hand.

"We'll see you guys later," Mickey said as he and Minnie wave to the officers.

"Right. Be careful you two," the officer called back. The two mice nod to the officer, then continue walking into the park,  
hand-in-hand. They make their way through the carnival grounds, keeping an eye out for their suspect.

The make their way to the Ring Toss booth. Mickey nudges Minnie's side playfully this time.

"Why don't you give it another try?" Minnie smiled warmly and slyly at him.

"You got it. Besides, I still want to win you another prize," she smiled, giving him a playful peck on his nose with the finish of her sentence.

Minnie steps up to the counter and takes some colored rings. Mickey stands watching his sweetheart proudly as she tosses the rings onto the polls. After a few minutes, she loops the last poll.

"You did it, Minnie! You did it!," Mickey smiled excitedly, giving her a high five, then a kiss on her cheek.

"What prize would you like?" she asked with a warm smile. Mickey looks over the different prizes, and stops when he sees a little light-colored tiger with eyelashes. A female tiger to be exact.

"Well, since you got that little bear to go with your other one..." Minnie catches the gleam in his eye and knows exactly what he'll choose. This tickles her.

"I'll take that little female tiger," he smiled. Minnie's given the tiger, then she gives it to Mickey.

"Thanks, Minnie. I love it," he smiled warmly.

"Aw, Mickey, you're welcome," she smiled lovingly.

"Now my little tiger has the perfect pal," he smiled. Mickey slips his hands around her waist and pulls her close into a warm embrace, the little tiger in his left hand.

"Just like I do," he smiled. Minnie returns the embrace.

"And so do I," she smiled. They each lean closer into a warm and loving kiss. They break the kiss and pull back slightly,  
still holding one another.

"I knew you could do it, Minnie. You've got a good right swing," he smiled.

"Thanks, Mickey. I told you I wanted to win you something else. Now we both have two," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled warmly, then kisses her lovingly on her forehead.

"You're welcome," she smiled sweetly back, then touches her nose to his.

"C'mon. Let's enjoy a few more attractions before we head back," she giggled.

"Right beside you," he chuckled. Mickey and Minnie continue to enjoy a few more games while they keep an eye open for the thief, and wait for their shift to be up. It's about three minutes to seven when they begin making their way back to the parking lot arm-in-arm. The other cops get out as the mouse couple approach.

"See anything?" Mickey asked.

"I think we seen those same two chipmunks you guys saw, but that's it," the first officer chuckled. Mickey and Minnie chuckle with him.

"Nothing on our end either," Minnie said.

"Well, guess we better roll out," the second officer said.

"We'll see you kids in an hour," the first cop said.

"See ya," Mickey and Minnie said in unison. They wave at the officers as they head into the park. Mickey opens the passenger door for Minnie. She smiles and gives him an affectionate kiss on his cheek as she gets in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gets in after her, sitting his tiger on the dash.

Mickey and Minnie continue to talk and wait for the next hour.

"Thanks again for this little tiger, Minnie. It's really cute," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it," she smiled back.

The young mice continue to wait, though the events in the parking lot are uneventful. A couple minutes after eight, the two undercover officers head back to the lot. Mickey and Minnie get out of the car and meet the cops as they approach.

"Anything suspicious?" the first cop asked.

Mickey and Minnie each shake their heads side to side.

"We didn't have any luck either. Maybe we'll have better luck out here," the second cop said.

"Here we go again," Mickey grinned to Minnie. She grins back at him. They wave to the officers as they head to the park entrance arm-in-arm. The two look around the carnival for the next hour. Naturally, they enjoy a few booths while they do.

At one minute to nine, they begin their trek back to the car. The officers meet them beside the car.

"Your turn fellas," Mickey chuckled.

"You're up next," Minnie added with a chuckle herself.

"Here WE go again," the second cop said with a grin. Mickey, Minnie and the first cop all chuckle. The cops head to the entrance while the mice are leaning against the car. Mickey opens the door for Minnie. She giggles as she gives him a gentle peck on his nose, then gets in. He follows and gets in after her.

"Thanks, Mickey."

"You're welcome, Minnie."

They talk and wait for the next several minutes. It's about sixteen after nine, when they notice a maroon van pull in on the opposite side of the parking lot. It parks in the shadows, which really gets their attention.

"Think that's him?" Minnie asked curiously.

"Could be," Mickey replied with an equal amount of curiosity.

They watch as the vans headlights go off.

"Well if that's not it, it sure is a dead ringer for it," Mickey said.

"I'll say," Minnie added.

A man dressed in dark colors gets out, walks around to the back of the van and begins doing something. Mickey slowly and quietly opens his door. As soon as she sees him do this, Minnie puts her hand on the door handle on her side to follow him.

"Stay here, Minnie," he said quietly. She grabs his hand to prevent him from exiting the car.

"No way, Mickey. You go, I go," she said softly but firmly. Although concern was clearly present as well.

Mickey nods to her with a faint smile.

"All right. Stay close."

"Right."

Mickey reaches into his pocket and makes certain that his pocket knife is within reach. Though he's never had to use it for something like this, he still carries it with him for his and Minnie's protection. They approach the van with caution.  
They're only a few parking spaces from the van when the crook looks around the door and spots them.

For him, shock is an understatement.

"You two!" he exclaimed in surprise and anger. Mickey and Minnie immediately pick up their pace as soon as they're seen. But their sprint comes to a screeching halt when the thief pulls a gun from his pocket and points it at them.

For them, shock and fear is an understatement.

"Look out!" they exclaimed in unison to the other as they duck down behind a parked car in the space beside them.

They just make it beside the car when the crook fires toward them.

"I've had enough of you meddling kids!" The thief discharges another shot toward the car.

Mickey and Minnie are stuck beside the car, trying to get their breath back.

"Minnie, I'll distract him while you go get help," he said.

"No way, Mickey. I'm not leaving you here alone with that maniac! We're in this together," she replied.

Mickey glances down beside him and sees a half-empty bottle of soda.

"For once, I'm glad someone littered." He picks it up.

"I've got one shot at this."

Minnie has an idea of what he's going to do, but at the same time she's mentally praying for his safety.

"Be careful."

He quickly stands up and throws it at the crook. The bottle strikes the robber on the side of his face, stunning him momentarily. The second the bottle hits it's target, Mickey dashes out from beside the car toward the crook. This gravely concerns Minnie for him.

"Mickey! No!" she exclaimed as she immediately dashes after him. The thought of her own health doesn't cross her mind. Her only thought is making certain Mickey's all right.

The crook just manages to recover from his hit and starts to point the gun at Mickey when he runs up and delivers a punch to his open abdomen. Mickey grabs the hand with the gun, but the crook refuses to let go. Minnie runs up to help Mickey by grabbing the thief's other arm. Mickey struggles with the crooks right arm, while Minnie struggles with his left.

The thief is a little stronger than the mice. He slings his left arm to the side, causing Minnie to lose her balance,  
knocking her to the ground. She hits the ground on her rear end with a thud. She catches herself from hitting it harder. Except for a slightly sore rear, she's unharmed. Mickey sees this and is now even more determined to take this jerk down. And hard!

Running on adrenaline and anger, he slams the crooks arm up against the van. With the goon stunned, Mickey directs another blow to his stomach. Minnie gets back on her feet and rushes to help Mickey, grabbing the crooks arm. The thug sucker punches Mickey in his stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. He then hits him in his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed with concern. The thug then directs his gun on her. Her eyes widen with shock. She freezes.

"One down. One to go," he said dryly with an evil smirk on his mug. Mickey seen this, and it only added fuel to the fire.

"NO!" Mickey exclaimed as he slugs the crook right in his face, letting go of Minnie, knocking him backward, hitting the van with a WHAM! Too bad he didn't know when to stay down. He lept toward Mickey, grabbed him, and slammed him up against the van with the gun pointed toward him.

"AAHHGG!" he yelped as his body meets Detroit steel.

Minnie sees the whole thing with a gasp of horror. If their were ever a moment that she was scared to death, and filled with rage at the same time, this was it. The fear for Mickey's life, and the rage toward the person that hurt him.

"Now to finish you!" the crook grinned evilly.

"NO!" Minnie exclaimed as she delivers a blow to the thugs jaw, letting go of Mickey, and hitting the ground flat on his back with a THUMP! The gun discharges as he hits, making a piercing sound in the night air.

BANG!

Thankfully, it's not pointed at either of the mice or anyone else when it goes off. The crook drops the gun after he hits.  
Mickey quickly grabs the gun before the thug gets back up. Now the crook is finally down for the count, using one hand to hold himself up, and the other to examine his jaw.

Minnie and Mickey turn to each other, while he still keeps the gun on the crook. Minnie wraps her arms around Mickey's shoulders and hugs him tightly. He wraps one arm around her waist, while keeping the gun pointed at the thief. They pull back slightly.

"Oh, Mickey! Are you all right?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm okay, Minnie. Are you all right?" he asked with equal concern.

"I'm all right," she smiled warmly at him. She kisses him on his lips, then embraces him again. They pull back just as they here people running toward them. It's the undercover officers.

"What happened?" the first one asked.

"We heard a bang!" the second one said.

"They busted my jaw, that's what!" said the crook angrily.

"That's enough from you!" said the second cop. The cops put the handcuffs on the crook and read him his rights. They put the thief in the back of the undercover car and close the door. Mickey and Minnie stand with one arm around each other.

"Good job kids. You caught him," congratulated the first officer.

"You two make a good team," the second cop added.

"We sure do," Mickey and Minnie said in unison as they smile at one another.

"Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little sore, but that's it. Nothing that won't go away in a few days," Mickey replied with a chuckle.

"I'm okay, too. A Little sore, but nothing that won't heal up in a few days," Minnie replied with a giggle.

"All right. Well, we better get this guy down to the station. Got a nice room for him in the 'Graybar Hotel'," the second officer chuckled. Mickey and Minnie chuckle as well.

"Thanks again for your help," the cop smiled, getting into the car.

"Glad we could help," the mice smiled in unison.

"Later," the officer called out the window as they drive away.

"See ya," the mice waved in unison. They then turn to each other and take one anothers hand.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mickey?" Minnie asked with a warm, loving and concerned smile.

"I'm okay, Minnie. Honest. I'll be sore for a few more days now, but nothing major," he smiled back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with the same smile she gave him.

"I'm okay. Honest. Like you, I'll be sore for a few more days now, but nothing big," she smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, Mickey," she smiled lovingly, giving him a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled lovingly back.

"Thanks for saving me," he smiled.

"Aw, Mickey. You're welcome," she smiled sweetly.

"You saved my tail, Minnie. I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me a thing, Mickey. You saved me too. We're even."

Minnie moves her arms up Mickey's and around his shoulders. He moves his arms around her waist.

"At least this soreness will be gone in a few days," he grinned. She giggles playfully before she speaks.

"All you need is some rest, and some more 'tender love and care'."

"I don't mind that. Now YOU need some 'tlc' too," he grinned playfully.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled affectionately and playfully. She leans up and presses her lips to his. A few seconds later, they each pull away slightly, but continue to hold each other.

"Whaddaya say we go home?" he smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled back. They pull away, and he opens the door for her. She smiles sweetly and gives him a loving peck on his cheek as she gets in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gets in after her. He looks at his watch.

"The Soda Shop doesn't close for another half hour. How 'bout we get a soda before we head home?"

"Sure. I'd like that," she smiled.

"After all that, I could really go for one," he chuckled.

"So could I," she chuckled back. They share a loving smile with each other.

They fasten their seat belts. He turns the engine over and switches on the headlights.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"You bet," she smiled back.

"Let's call it a night," he smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," she smiled back.

Mickey and Minnie pull out of the parking lot and head home. Well, to the Soda Shop and then home. Both young mice are tired from what they've been through, but both glad that they caught the thief. They're also very thankful that both of them are all right. That's what matters the most to each of them. They knew they could catch the crook, as long as they worked together. When they're together, they make a really great team. They're strong as one, but they're even stronger together.

The End.


End file.
